Una boba historia de amor
by AnyColferLove
Summary: Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson dos amigos los cuales tienen prohibido una cosa en este mundo. Los celos. Ambos amigos con un club que prohíbe las relaciones y los celos, pero cuando el amor llega, no se puede hacer nada, mucho menos si intentas ayudar a tu amigo a enamorar a tu mejor amigo por el cual estas enamorado, o cuando eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta que estas enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

UNA BOBA HISTIRA DE AMOR

¿Por qué siempre en una relación debe haber un tercero en discordia? ¿Por qué las historias de amor deben de tener un villano? ¿Por qué tienen que existir los celos?

A caso no hay tanto amor como se decían tener, o que es lo que les sucede a esas chicas y chicos.

Bueno pues les presento esta historia una boba historia de amor que relatara las bobas historias que e visto junto a mi mejor amigo Blaine ambos nos sentamos en una esquina de las gradas y los vemos.

Bueno ¿Por qué toda historia de amor debe existir a un intermedio? ¿o celos? Yo hace años que escape de ello junto con Blaine ambos sufrimos eso y ahora tenemos nuestro gran club "El club de los chicos solteros" PD: Se prohíben relaciones enfermizas o simplemente relaciones.

Porque nosotros sabes que nunca caeremos en el amor ni en los celos, mucho menos con la llegada de Elliott Gilbert quien ha estado persuadiéndome.

Claro que no.

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel ambos chicos con antiguas historias que los dejaron decaer, Blaine un chico humilde y sincero, un chico con grandes cualidades las cuales deja salir, un chico sincero, un chico listo, un chico muy chismoso y optimista, algo egocéntrico. Kurt un chico que se la vive de un lugar a otro, nunca piensa en las consecuencias o en los demás, no le interesa los sentimientos de los otros solo los suyos, con un humor grande y un cerebro pequeño.

Ambos amigos con dos historias diferentes pero terminando en lo mismo…celos. Ambos tuvieron una historia donde hubo celos, los cuales hicieron que pensaran diferente de las relaciones, se unen en las gradas de McKinley para contarse historias de sus amigos "sus historias de amor" las cuales tienen celos.

Pero estos dos amigos no se dan cuenta de una cosa. Ambos se atraen, ambos tienen una gran tensión sexual y un poco más. Pero su orgullo y su miedo por caer en el amor y celos hace que no puedan decirse lo que sienten, mas por un nuevo integrante de su club Elliott Gilbert quien solo se ha unido para enamorar a Kurt con la ayuda de Blaine "ayuda".


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLO :) bueno primero que nada, gracias a los que empezaron a leer la historia uhm e tenido muy poco tiempo pero ya estoy acomodándome asi que ahora tendrán mas pronto mis fics, bueno ahora si, perdón por tan mal capitulo :(**

* * *

UNA BOBA HISTIRA DE AMOR

En McKinley sonaron las chicharras dando a entender el intermedio, todos los alumnos salieron platicando, algo mágico para Blaine Anderson algo perfecto, es escuchar las grandes platicas de los demás, siempre chismoseando con su cámara o grabadora, Blaine camino por el pasillo disimuladamente con el celular en la mano gravando cualquier conversación, visualizo a su querido mejor amigo Kurt quien se encontraba hablando con tres porristas las cuales le coqueteaban, Blaine rio bajo por los coqueteos que le lanzaban a su amigo, ahí todos sabían su sexualidad, aun así, Kurt era el centro de atención de las chicas –después de Finn-.

-chicas lindas ¿eh?-dijo divertido Blaine al ver como las chicas caminaban moviendo sus caderas exageradamente mientras volteaban a ver coquetas a su amigo-¿más números?-Kurt asintió tirando en un contenedor los papelitos con cientos de números y redes sociales, hasta domicilios de las chicas

-es estúpido que piensen que cambiaran mi sexualidad ¿sabes que me dijo una?-Blaine negó mientras tomaba un bocadillo-me gustan los retos muñeco y tu serás el padre de mi próximo hijo…

-Quinn Fabray…uhm ¿quieres averiguar su historia?-Kurt asintió sentándose a lado de su amigo mientras veían las prácticas de las porristas-Quinn Lucy Fabray una porrista linda y sexy la cual era novia de Finn Hudson mariscal popular, este ahora mantiene una relación con Rachel Berry que después contaremos la historia, Quinn antes de que estos dos terminaran se enamoró perdidamente de Puck, Noah Puckeman…

* * *

Quinn siempre se caracterizó por la chica linda y católica, pero su opción de Dave el chico más popular se fue a la borda porque no era un hombre muy atractivo, Quinn en un examen vio pasar a Noah quedo flechada, pero después llego Sue quien la invito a hacer una audición a las porristas porque según Sue, las rubias son mejores, paso y se volvió la chica más popular pero no se pudo controlar y cayó en el abismo de lujuria por Finn Hudson chico que apenas había entrado a McKinley, dejo su flechazo por Puck y fue en seguida por Finn quien acepto encantado.

Llego el tiempo del glee club donde Finn se distancio de Quinn asi que ella consiguió un consuelo caliente, lo hacían a todas horas del día, hasta que quedó embarazada, decidida de terminar a Finn para salir oficialmente con Puck fue y le dijo la verdad, cuando regreso con su "novio" Puck lo encontró teniendo sexo con Santana, el le prometió amor y cayo de nuevo, lo cual no sabía que Puck la engañaba con cualquier mujer pero la peor Santana, quien le logro quitar a Puck, después de todo lo que le dio y demostró su amor…

* * *

-wow, tus historias son aburridas pero lo único que llaman la atención es saber ¿de dónde carajos sabes todo?-Blaine rio por la actitud animada de Kurt ante ese "secreto"

-contactos-dijo orgullosos, Kurt dejo escapar una carcajada

-jajajaj ¿tu? ¿Más amigos? No me jodas Blaine solo yo te conozco-Blaine le pellizco la pierna haciéndole gritar

-no te lo creas del todo Kurt, conozco a una personita que uhm…tres…dos…uno…aquí viene-Dijo Blaine sonriendo, un chico con un aspecto extravagante apareció a su lado sonriendo-Kurt, Starchild, Starchild, Kurt

-mucho gusto-dijo Starchild sonriendo coquetamente al castaño quien tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Starchild acaso eso es un nombre? Da igual eso suena muy retro, Blaine hay una fiesta en la casa de el idiota de Chandler ya sabes bebidas tu…yo, una pared ¿Qué opinas?-Kurt le guiño el ojo haciéndole sonrojar-yo bebiendo tu recargado sin hacer nada más que vigilarme a que no me coma a cualquier chico sexy-todo el sonrojo que Blaine tenia se había bajado a su color normal

-uhm se que no me conoces pero te puedo invitar a una gran fiesta y no es nada parecida a las locas de Chandler, hay más…-Kurt poso su atención a Starchild-¿van chicos?-Kurt asintió animadamente

-amo las fiestas ahí se encuentra cualquier tipo de historias por investigar…-murmuro Blaine notando las miradas que su amigo le mandaba a Kurt, ya tenía una por investigar. Aunque no sabía quién iba ser el tercero en discordia.

-hey guapo…llamame-Rachel le guiño el ojo a Kurt haciendo que Finn mirara mal al castaño, Kurt quien se encontraba perdido en su imaginación que Blaine sabía que pensaba, una fiesta, luces neon, bebidas, gente borracha, Blaine investigando una historia real y no una como la de Quinn…el paraíso para Kurt

-investiga a Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson y Brody como sea su apellido, necesito con detalles ese triángulo amoroso…-dijo Kurt viendo a Starchild

-pentágono, Santana y Quinn hacen en esta historia-Kurt asintió mientras buscaba una libreta-¿Qué haces?-Kurt no respondió y salio corriendo dejando a Starchild y Blaine solos

-Tu amigo es tan fabuloso ¿tiene novio?-Blaine lo miro con la boca abierta y se alejó rápidamente de el-hey no tengo lepra

-no es eso…tu Elliott Gilbert "no me gustan las mujeres ni hombres porque soy muy macho" interesado en ¿Kurtie? ¿Qué te dio?

-es sexy, admítelo-Blaine sintió hervir su sangre pero no quiso decir nada, no debía, Kurt es Kurt, su mejor amigo…nada mas.

* * *

-wow Elliott o mejor dicho sexy Starchild esto es ¡genial!-grito Kurt entrando a brinquitos, Blaine lo seguía de mal humor, en todo el viaje Starchild presumió todo lo que podía a Kurt para quedar bien, y como siempre Kurt y sus palabras hirientes

-¿ves Blaine? deberías de ser igual a S...Starchild-Kurt beso el cuello de Elliott mientras este lo pegaba a su cuerpo, Blaine solo podía ver a sus dos mejores amigos devorarse sin pensar en los demás.

Toda la noche Blaine se la paso viendo y buscando alguna historia pero su mente solo podía pensar en Kurt y el estúpido de Starchild que bailaban muy pegados, Kurt parecía darle mucha confianza a Elliott

Lo que no sabia es que cada bebida tenia drogas que hacían sentir un gran cosquilleo junto con excitación y lujuria la cual el ya tenia acumulada al ver al castaño moverse provocativamente a Elliott, Blaine tan prendido que estaba sostuvo a Kurt de las caderas y lo atrajo a el mientras le plantaba besos salvajes y apretaba su erección

-Kurt...gime para mi-Blaine ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y mucho menos Kurt quien obedeció complaciendo a Blaine, Starchild quien veía todo tomo la cintura de Kurt y beso su cuello, sin importarle que Blaine lo miraba con celos y rabia, eso era lo menos que pensaba.

-¿Kurt que diablos haces?-los tres chicos quienes estaban en un momento caliente quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz gruesa y firme de Burt Hummel el padre de Kurt.

* * *

U_U lo lamento por tan feo capitulo, pero bueno espero que con el paso del tiempo les valla gustando como un Kurt muy borracho


End file.
